In the state of the art, a method of managing the operation of a mobile telephone in a telecommunications network is already known in which the mobile terminal is designed to operate selectively in a telephone call mode or in a navigator mode, and in which display means, forming part of the mobile terminal or connected to the mobile terminal, are suitable for displaying a service data page formatted by a sequence of instructions in a language adapted to service data, the service data page giving access to at least one service.
In conventional manner, in a mobile telephone network, the wireless application protocol (WAP) enables a mobile terminal to interchange data with an Internet type network (IP technology) or an intranet network. The language adapted to service data and adapted to mobile terminals is usually wireless markup language (WML). This language is adapted to the limited display means of a mobile terminal (screen of small size and generally monochrome) and to the limited means available for interactivity between a user and the display means of the mobile terminal (simplified keypad, or thumb wheel).
As a general rule, the operator running the mobile telephone network manages a computer or “WAP” gateway that provides translation between protocols adapted to the Internet, specifically the transmission protocol known as hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) and the security protocol known as transport layer security (TLS), and the corresponding protocols adapted to the WAP standard, specifically the transmission protocols known as wireless session protocol (WSP) and wireless translation protocol (WTP), and the security protocol known as wireless transport layer security (WTLS). The WAP gateway thus serves to convert data between the mobile telephone network run by the operator and the Internet. The operator managing the WAP gateway can thus provide subscribers with a “WAP portal” via which various different services are proposed.
In general, when a subscriber connects to the WAP portal (with the mobile terminal operating in navigator mode), the various services proposed by the operator are accessed by means of functions displayed on the screen of the mobile terminal. As a general rule, a service is selected by means of the keys, arrow buttons, an arrow navigator, a thumb wheel, etc. on the keypad. The selected service is generally accessed by pressing an “enter” button on the keypad. Nevertheless, in order to make the mobile terminal operate in telephone mode, the user must exit navigator mode and thus leave WAP mode.
An example of conventional operation of the mobile terminal in navigator mode is described below.
A subscriber possessing voice mail uses navigator mode to consult a mail management service that is accessible via the WAP portal of the operator. By way of example, a service data page could then be displayed in the following form:
Voice messages1. Normal.Secretary2. Urgent.Boss3. Normal.Unknown4. Urgent.+ 33 6 00 00 00 00
The subscriber selects option “2. Urgent. Boss” in order to listen to the corresponding message and conventionally that has the effect of configuring the mobile terminal in telephone call mode. The subscriber cannot then access the other options proposed by the above service data page without leaving telephone call mode and returning to navigator mode. It will be observed that in some cases the call in telephone call mode marks the end of navigation.